Back to December
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: penyesalan memang akan selalu datang terakhir, namun apakah kata maaf akan mengakhirinya?


Back To December

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate T

Romance, drama

Arrangements from: "Back To December"

~Taylor Swift~

BertholdxAnnie, OOC, AU

* * *

"Bertl, kau bisa menemuiku?"

"_Maafkan aku Annie, aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku_."

"Bolehkah aku ke sana membantumu?"

"_Tak usah… Hmm… Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu. Di mana?_"

"Di taman kota, tempat biasa. Pukul 4 sore nanti."

"_Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan terlambat 5-10 menit. Jadi, aku minta maaf bila…_"

"Tak apa. Sampai bertemu nanti."

_**Tuut…**_

Aku memutuskan panggilanku pada Berthold. Percakapan kami terkesan dingin? Ya, kami baru saja putus bulan desember lalu. Sekarang sudah hampir 4 bulan. Kami belum pernah bertemu sejak putus…

.

.

.

* * *

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

* * *

**(Taman kota, pukul 4 sore)**

Aku duduk di bangku dekat kolam ikan dengan air mancur buatan di tengahnya. Tempat itu adalah saksi bisu saat pertama kali aku bertemu Berthold.

Sambil menunggu Berthold yang kemungkinan terlambat, aku mengingat kembali memoriku bersama Berthold 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu adalah saat-saat yang indah. Memang terlalu naif jika kukatakan, tetapi…

"Apakah aku terlalu lama terlambat?" Berthold hadir tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

"Tidak, bahkan aku saja baru duduk selama 2 menit ketika sekarang kau hadir."

Ya, mengingat status kami sekarang, aku sudah tak dapat duduk berdekatan kembali dengan Berthold. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti kami.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menemuiku, Bertl."

Sapaku mengawali percakapan. Ingin sekali kutampilkan senyumku padanya, namun sikapnya sudah tak seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana keluargamu?" mencoba mencairkan suasana,"Sudah lama aku tak bertemu mereka…"

"Mereka baik-baik saja", terdengar ia kurang nyaman dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

* * *

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_You guard is up, and I know why_

* * *

"Aku juga baik. Intinya sekarang aku lebih sibuk dari dahulu. Sekarang Aku merangkap 3 jurusan kuliah. Kau ?"

"Ya… aku juga baik…"

Mungkin Berthold juga mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menegangkan ini. Banyak hal ingin kuceritakan padanya tentang hari-hariku belakangan ini. Namun apadaya, Bertl sangat tidak tertarik.

"Huft, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah ya…"

"Ya, begitulah…" jawabku sambil memperhatikan langit. "Jadi, jurusan apa saja yang kau ambil?"

"Hmm… Seni, Sejarah, dan Kedokteran… maka dari itu aku sibuk…"

Kata-katanya barusan membuatku amat bersalah. Ia sedang sibuk, tapi aku memaksa untuk menemuinya… sungguh, maafkan aku, Berthold…

* * *

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back on your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

* * *

"Baiklah, tak apa. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal hatiku di pikiranku. Hal itu yang membawaku kemari…"

Entah bagaimana, sekarang Bertl berpikiran sama denganku. Hal itu pula yang ingin kubahas dengannya saat ini…

"Mengapa kau membuang bunga yang kuberikan padamu saat itu ?"

"Maafkan aku, Bertl. Sungguh,hari itu aku sedang kesal dengan bunga mawar. Pagi hari saat itu, aku tertusuk duri mawar, siangnya aku tak sengaja membuat vas bunga mawar kesukaanku pecah. Sore sebelum kita bertemu, kakiku tertusuk oleh duri mawar yang jatuh dari vas bunga tadi, karena aku belum membersihkan pecahan vas itu…" jawabku tergagap. Mungkin alibiku takkan dianggap serius olehnya. Jawabanku terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya…

"Oh…"

Jawabannya amatlah singkat. Satu suku kata yang mampu membuat jantung ini berdetak amat cepat.

* * *

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

* * *

"Bertl, sungguh. Aku ingin minta maaf akan kejadian di hari itu…" mataku sudah terasa berat, dan genangan air sudah terbentuk di mataku. "Aku tahu saat itu aku salah. Seharusnya aku dapat mengesampingkan _ego_ku sendiri…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Berthold. Namun kalimat yang keluar selanjutnya sukses membuat bendungan air mataku pecah

"Tolong panggil aku Berthold saja. Aku tak tahan mendengarmu memanggilku dengan panggilan kita dulu terus."

Sebegitu bencinyakah kau denganku, Berthold?

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Berthold…" jawabku sambil terisak.

Sekeliling orang di taman sepertinya sudah menyadari keadaanku dan Berthold dari tadi. Mereka mengetahui kalau aku menangis di sebelahnya. Namun Berthold masih saja memberi jarak antaraku dan dirinya.

Tak akan ada lagi pelukan hangat darinya. Tak akan ada nasehat manis lagi darinya.

"Bertl, aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan segala kesalahanku di bulan desember lalu… aku tahu semuanya salah…"  
"Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaanku jika kau berada di posisiku? Dan sekali lagi, panggil aku 'Berthold'. Panggilan itu hanyalah untuk orang terdekatku."

Suara yang dikeluarkan Berthold terlibat lebih tinggi dan ditekankan. Isak tangisku yang tadinya hanya di dengar oleh beberapa orang, sekarang sampai memancing orang lain untuk bertanya pada Berthold.

"Mohon maaf, mengapa gadis ini menangis?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Ia menangis sendiri", Berthold berusaha mengelak tak menanggungjawab atas apa yang telah terjadi dengan nada yang dingin. Pandangannya yang kearah lain mendukung semua yang ia katakan barusan.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mempertahankan posisiku : duduk di ujung bangku yang berlainan dari Berthold sambil menundukan kepalaku yang tak kuasa memperlihatkan kesedihanku.

* * *

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

* * *

5 menit berlalu. Aku masih dengan keadaanku yang seperti tadi. Tak ada niatan dari Berthold untuk menenangkanku.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang sudah hampir tersiksa mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk orang yang disukai, namun tak ada balasan yang berarti dari orang tersebut. Bahkan sampai hasil pengorbanannya saja dianggap sampai kewajiban dari orang tadi…"

Kata-kata itu amat menusuk di hatiku. Aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu Berthold mati-matian memberiku semua yang terbaik, salah satunya bunga mawar kesukaanku, namun aku sampai menolaknya, bahkan membuang bunga pemberiannya tersebut…

"Maka dari itu, aku di sini ada untuk meluruskannya…"

Keheningan kembali terbentuk.

"Menurutmu, apa jawabanku?" entah apa yang harus kukatakan, namun Berthold kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Kau tahu, memang kebebasanmu untuk menentukan hal yang kau inginkan atau kau benci, namun setidaknya pikirkanlah pula orang lain yang ada di sekitarmu. Atau setidaknya orang yang tepat di depanmu saat itu…"

FLASHBACK ON (Annie POV)

"Anne, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahmu ya?" sapa Berthold saat bertemu denganku di taman.

"Ya, begitulah. Sungguh, aku ingin berlibur sejenak ke luar kota. Pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya beres dalam 1 jam jadi bertambah lama karena berbagai macam masalah…"

"_Hoo..._ Setidaknya sekarang kau bisa bersantai dahulu di taman bersamaku…" tenangnya menyegarkanku diselingi oleh senyumnya. "Ini, aku membawakanmu bunga…"

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, menurut Berthold, aku spontan membuang bunga itu ke tanah, lalu menginjaknya. Tanpa sadar aku membentak Berthold.

"Mengapa kau harus memberiku bunga sial ini?! Apakah kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Hei, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Mengapa terdapat luka di tanganmu?" tanya Bertl cemas sambil menarik tanganku.

"Apa pedulimu padaku?! Lagipula aku tak pernah menyuruhmu membawakan aku sesuatu, kan?! Sudahlah, aku lelah berhubungan denganmu. Kau tak pernah _respect_ dengan apapun keadaanku. Lebih baik kita putus saja". Aku langsung pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu balasan dari lawan bicaraku.

Berthold berusaha mengejarku dari belakang, namun aku lekas menaiki taksi dan meninggalkannya di taman.

Berthold hanya bisa berdiri di sana dan membungkam seribu bahasa.

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

_These day, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

* * *

Berthold membiarkanku menyelesaikan tangisanku sendiri yang sedari tadi belum usai, barulah ia angkat bicara lagi.

"Lalu, apa alibimu di hari ulangtahunku?"

FLASHBACK ON (Berthold POV)

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bertl. Wah-wah… sekarang sahabatku ini akan bertambah tinggi lagi ya?", ucap Reiner menyampaikan '_happy birthday'_ padaku.

Huh, setidaknya sahabatku sudah memberikan selamat padaku setelah ia mengerjaiku dengan berpura-pura tak ingin berbicara padaku, tepat pukul 9 malam. Hanya saja, masih ada yang kurang saat ini…

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan Annie ketika berjalan ke sini? Mengapa hanya ia yang belum ada kabar hingga sekarang?" tanyaku cemas. Sedari tadi, hanya Annie yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Tak seperti Reiner yang tak pandai berpura-pura, Annie memang bersikap dingin padaku. Layaknya seorang musuh, tak ada reaksi apapun saat aku bertemu dengan Annie. Memang sikapnya selalu seperti ini, namun aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini.

Aku tetap menunggunya, namun masih belum ada kabar apapun. Ini sudah mendekati pukul 12 malam, namun tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui keadaannya.

Keesokan harinya, aku mengajak Annie bertemu ke kafe dekat sekolah untuk menanyakannya kejadian kemarin. Namun, hanya kata-kata pahit yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau mau? Aku tidak terlalu menganggap persetujuan maafmu kemarin. Itu semua hanyalah formalitas belaka. Haruskah kau menganggapnya dengan serius? Memangnya apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah tak menganggapmu pacar lagi, _kok_!".

Ia langsung meninggalkanku kembali. Ingin kukejar, namun peristiwa kemarin menasehatiku untuk tidak kembali mengejarnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Perkataannya sekarang membuat mulutku tambah terkunci. Hari itu aku sedang emosi dengan keluargaku. Mereka menonaktifkan seluruh hubungan telepon di rumahku, dan tak memperbolehkan aku keluar dari rumah karena suatu alasan yang tidak jelas keberadaannya. Keesokan harinya, keluargaku kembali menyulut emosiku. Akhirnya bukan rasa senang yang kukeluarkan ketika bertemu Berthold, malah aku melampiaskan kekesalanku padanya… sungguh, aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri saat itu. Inginku sampaikan hal tersebut pada Berthold, tapi pasti ia takkan percaya hal tersebut…

* * *

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

* * *

"Aku jadi berpikir kembali, apakah benar perasaan yang pernah kauceritakan padaku di musim gugur 2 tahun yang lalu. Benarkah itu perasaan cinta? Atau keinginan untuk mempermainkan hati orang lain? Tak berartikah waktu 2 tahun bagimu? Atau mungkin butuh 4 bulan untuk menyadari hal tersebut?"

Tak terasa air mataku kembali mengalir saat itu. Semuanya itu benar-benar perasaan cinta, namun semuanya tak berhubungan dengan kata-kataku di 2 kejadian tersebut…

* * *

_And then the cold came, in the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love_

_And all I gave you was goodbye_

* * *

Entah langit ingin mempermainkanku dan Berthold saat ini. Mendadak cuaca berubah dari cerah menjadi mendung tanpa memberi kesempatan pada matahari untuk menunjukkan setitik sinarnya.

"Ah… keheningan yang kau ciptakan sedari tadi membuatku menyimpulkan semua yang kaulakukan selama ini… kehadiranku dalam hidupmu hanyalah sebatas 'mainan sekali pakai' kan?"

Tak ada yang dapat kukeluarkan dari mulut ini. Mungkin kubiarkan dahulu Berthold mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini… Setidaknya aku mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan selama aku bertindak tak tahu terima kasih…

* * *

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

* * *

Hujan mulai membasahi wajah dunia. Semua orang sudah berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh. Hanya tersisa aku dan Berthold tengah duduk di tengah taman yang tak terlindung sama sekali dari serangan ribuan titik air.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Sampai jumpa. Berusahalah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi…"

Berthold langsung berdiri, ingin meninggalkanku di bangku tersebut untuk merasakan sendiri tetesan air hujan. Lekas aku tarik tangan Berthold.

"Bertl…"

Dengan suara yang menandingi hujan

"JANGAN PERGI!"

Kupeluk Berthold dari belakang. Memang takkan pernah dapat kugapai wajahnya jika ia tak membungkukan tubuhnya. Yang sekarang dapat kupandang hanyalah punggung tegap dengan aura dingin yang lebih menusuk daripada dinginnya angin kala itu.

Berthold hanya dapat terdiam di sana karena kupeluk dari belakang tanpa reaksi apapun. Mungkin ia takkan merasakan aku menangis setelah menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggungnya, karena derasnya hujan telah membasahi seluruh tubuh kami, dan melumpuhkan sebagian indera peraba.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku juga tahu, keadaanku selama ini hanya menyulitkanmu. Tak apa kau lampiaskan seluruh amarahmu padaku, asalkan satu hal, tolong maafkan aku…" ucapku pada Berthold tanpa melepaskan pelukanku, bahkan merenggangkannya.

"Hentikan, Annie. Kau mau Mati, Hah?!", ucap Bertl kesal dengan nada yang mirip dengan Sir Rivaille, guru terkejam kami dahulu.

"Aku tak peduli! Asalkan kau mau memaafkanku. Aku tak apa meski ini adalah akhir dari pertemuan kita."

"Cukup, Annie! Hentikan!"

"Kau tak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk berbicara. Akan kuungkapkan semuanya sekarang…"

"ANNIE!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Aku memang egois. Buktinya, aku sangat menyesal karena dulu aku memutuskanmu. Memang terlalu naif jika kukatakan, aku sangat merindukan pula senyum yang menyelimutimu, pelukan hangatmu, semua hal indah yang ada padamu… Kata-katamu yang menenangkan… tolong jangan hilangkan hal itu darimu terhadapku…"

Semua yang ada di hatiku kulimpahkan saat itu juga pada Berthold. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi bagaimana kelanjutannya, setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui apa yang sudah kurasakan.

Namun satu hal yang cukup mengejutkanku. Berthold dengan paksa melepas pelukan eratku, dan berlutut di depanku sambil memelukku kembali. Tanpa kuketahui, Berthold ternyata juga mengeluarkan air matanya di tengah wajah yang tersiram oleh tetesan air hujan.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in the time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_**-Never Ending Story-**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Sebenernya saya ragu, cerita ini gaje ato kagak sih? Kalau menurut para pembaca gimana? Saya udah nggak tau lagi gimana harus nyeritainnya. Yang terngiang cuman itu doang.

couple yang dipake Berthold ma Annie, berhubung si Berthold Desember ultahnya. Tapi kasian si Annie, OOCnya kagak ketolongan. 'Never ending story' yang dimaksud akhir ceritanya ditentuin sama para pembaca aja deh… hehehe

Sebenernya dibalik cerita ini ada kisah tersirat, lho… hehehe seperti pesannya Da Vinci, _cerca trova_. Kira-kira ada yang tahu? Wkwkwk

So, enjoy this story

Berminat untuk review?

Aoyama Akiyoru


End file.
